


Locked and Cocked

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [25]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, F/M, Pegging, chubby!marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha loves being in control when she has Marco underneath her.<br/>Prompt:  "No, you don't get a choice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked and Cocked

**Author's Note:**

> (Someone said something about pegging to me a while ago, and I couldn't resist.)  
> Excuse the stupid title, I'm so horrible at making titles please send help.

  Sasha watched in delight as Marco squirmed underneath her, his wrists tied to the headboard further along their bed, marveling at the half worried and half excited look on his face.  She adored that look on him, since it meant that  _ she _ was in control.  Of course, everything would stop if Marco uttered his safe word, but he hadn’t done so just yet.  She bit her lip for half a second, mulling over if she thought Marco should be allowed what he had asked for, before she smiled cruelly and shook her head.

  “No, I don’t think you get a choice on that.”  Sasha purred, eyes flashing brightly as she stroked the dildo in her harness.  Marco’s eyes followed her hand’s movement, his lower lip quivering in feigned disappointment, while his eyes told a different story.  He probably knew he’d be denied his request, after all the time and effort Sasha had put into prepping his hole and adjusting the straps on her harness to make it fit perfectly with their newest toy.  It was a bit thicker than the ones they had been using, and longer too, which is why Marco had asked for one of their other toys.  Sasha knew that he could take it, he’d had plugs up his ass a lot wider than this one was, and they had been extra diligent with their prep.  All she needed to do now grab the lube and they’d be good to go.

  Sasha climbed up on the bed next to Marco, snatching up the nearly empty bottle that she had abandoned near his hips earlier.  Marco’s legs trembled slightly, toes curling into the sheets with anticipation, watching attentively as Sasha smeared lube along the head of her cock slowly, unsure if she was doing it to wind him up more or to make the lube a bit less chilly against his body.  On her knees between his thighs, Sasha sat back as she dropped the bottle away from them (remembering the last time they’d done this and Marco had accidentally stepped on their lube) and admired the beautiful, soft body underneath her.  Marco squirmed underneath her and looked away, not really wanting her to scrutinize all the fat that clung to his body no matter how much he dieted and exercised.  They both knew there was muscle somehow hidden underneath a layer of fat that gave Marco softness that he hated so much, that Sasha loved because it was  _ him _ even if he couldn’t see that.  She’d never get tired of looking at him, but adverted her eyes from his wide waist to make him more comfortable as she leaned over him.

  “Ready?”  She asked, the unlubed hand bracing her weight on the sheets next to Marco’s shoulder, the other steadying her cock as the tip brushed against his entrance.  Marco nodded up at her, turning his eyes back to watch as Sasha’s face breaks into a delighted grin, and slowly rolled her hips forward.  Her cock’s head nudged against his hole for half a second, and Marco forced himself to relax just enough for the head to slip past his entrance with a small sigh from both of them.  

  The stretch is just this side of too much for Marco, and the concentrated look on his face tells Sasha this, and she moves slowly, ever so slowly, her teeth digging into her lip as she concentrates on staying slow.  Marco was getting impatient by the time her thighs pressed up against his, one of his legs curving around her to pull her closer a little more roughly than he had intended, shifting her cock  _ just _ right to make him gasp.  Marco wiggled his hips impatiently, a slight scowl crossing his features as Sasha dipped down to smother his neck and chest with delighted thank you kisses like she always did.

  “Move,”  Marco ordered, his hands straining against the cuffs.  He had half forgotten about them, keeping him from moving her hips into his own as hard as he wanted, and he huffed out a little groan of frustration when Sasha started up a slow rhythm.  She grinned down at him wickedly, watching Marco twist with frustration underneath her.  This was what they agreed to for tonight, knowing just how impatient Marco gets when his body’s ready.  Sasha still hadn’t quite figured out how to keep her rhythm right though (it isn’t as easy as riding him would be, something they had both found out when they had first tried pegging mere months ago), even though she had gotten better at it, as was obvious by how easily she was able to grind up into Marco’s body in the exact way he wanted it.

  “Thought I was the one giving orders around here, puddin’,” Sasha said cheekily, carefully moving their bodies so that there would be less of a pull on Marco’s arms.  To remind him that she was in charge, Sasha stilled her hips after she had pulled all the way out, the head of her cock just barely teasing him open.  Marco whined and growled underneath her, eyes flashing with annoyance as he tried to fuck himself back onto her cock.  But Sasha couldn’t be tempted to move in either direction unless she wanted to, and her downright evil grin made Marco almost want to cry.  

  “Now, who’s in charge here?”  Sasha asked calmly after a few minutes of Marco’s struggling only made him sweaty and tired, and Marco whined in defeat underneath her, now basically putty in her hands.

  “Sasha, please…” Marco whimpered, eyes fluttering shut as Sasha slowly thrust into him once more.  She kept the pace slow, before putting more force and speed behind her slightly clumsy thrusts, ignoring her aching thigh muscles in favor of her determination to make Marco scream for her.  The look on Marco’s face had changed, from submissive resignation to pure delight, as he got what he wanted.  He didn’t hold back his noises anymore, delighted grunts and moans pouring from his throat.  Sasha smiled this time, a purely happy smile as she panted between every few thrusts.  It was the only way she’d really remember to breathe, wishing she could feel Marco’s muscles tightening around her cock instead of it having to use a goddamn piece of silicone.

  “Love you MarMar,” She breathed against his collarbone, biting and kissing her way up to his lips.  Marco moaned underneath her, hardly hearing the stupid nickname she had given him when they were kids, his hands twitching continuously against their restraints as he tried to reach for his cock, wanting nothing more than to cum.  

  “Sasha, please!”  He whined loudly against Sasha’s lips, the chaste kiss she had given him turning into them panting against each other’s mouths, lips barely touching as Sasha gave in to his demand.  Her left hand groped between them, dragging through small pools of precum that had dripped from Marco’s cock unheeded, before wrapping tightly around his cock and moving quickly.  Marco whined and twisted underneath her as her hips stilled against his own, focusing solely on the movements of her hand as his muscles tightened.

  Unthinkingly, Sasha’s mouth moved down to his neck and bit him, a lot harder than she had intended.  It sent Marco screaming over the edge of his orgasm, eyes flying open in surprise before rolling back into his head.  Sasha pulled out of him as she stroked his body through it, whispering apologies against his neck as she laved her tongue against the dark mark that was already forming.  As the last of his orgasm dribbled over her hand, she reached up to unlatch his wrists from their headboard, and they both collapsed in silence. They both silently agreeing that they could clean up later, ignoring the mess of cum between them and the discarded toy that lay between Marco’s legs.


End file.
